Animals
Rising world contains a variety of animals grouped into four aggression modes: # Timid (flee when approached) # Passive (run away when attacked) # Retaliatory (will attack if harmed) # Aggressive (will attack without provocation if the player is within "aggro range") Some of the animals will have resources on their corpses when killed and some can be 'harvested' without being slain. Animal corpses can be hidden with or without items still in their inventory. List of Animals Timid Animals * Deer (provides deer pelt, once killed) * Fox (Fox pelt, once killed) * Rabbit (does not currently provide any resources) * Rat (does not currently provide any resources) * Penguin (does not currently provide any resources) Passive Animals * Chicken (provides chicken, once killed) * Cow (provides beefsteak and cow hide, once killed) * Giraffe (does not currently provide any resources) * Pig (chance of providing pig hide, bacon and ribs, once killed) * Sheep (provides wool, collected while alive, and sheep pelt, once killed) * Horse (Provides venison when killed, rideable) Retaliatory Animals * Elephant (Elephant hide, once killed) * Goat (Goat pelt, once killed) * Moose (antler and moose pelt, once killed) * Rhinoceros (does not currently provide any resources) Aggressive Animals * Bear (Bear pelt, once killed) * Boar (ribs and boar hide, once killed) * Jaguar (Jaguar pelt, once killed) * Polar Bear (Polar bear pelt, once killed) * Tiger (Tiger pelt, once killed) History Alpha 0.5.1.2 2014-12-16 Changes * Reduced healthpoints of animals Alpha 0.5.2 2015-01-18 Additions * New animals: sheep, fox Bug Fixes * Fixed wrong animal spawn on startup Alpha 0.5.3 2015-02-08 Additions * Animals now drop three different types of meat: bacon (pig), ribs (pig), beefsteak (cow) Changes * Pigs now drop 6x bacon instead of 4x Alpha 0.5.3.5 2015-02-22 Changes * Animals drop more bacon/steaks now, also increased dropchance for ribs Alpha 0.5.6 2015-04-13 Additions * New animals: Bear, moose and rabbit * Bear attacks player on sight, moose and goat defend themselves against the player (if he attacks them) * Command to spawn animal: "spawnnpc name" (e.g. spawnnpc goat) Bug Fixes * Fixed wrong hitbox when aiming at dead animals Alpha 0.5.6.5 2015-04-18 Additions * Peaceful options for single and multiplayer (animals no longer attack you) Changes * Decreased spawnrate for bears and increased spawnrate for rabbits * Lowered health of bear Bug Fixes * Animals no longer attack you when you are dead (or in creative mode) * Fixed server setting "animals_enabled" (only affects fresh animal spawns) Alpha 0.5.6.6 2015-04-26 Changes * Slightly improved animal sync (avoiding flying animals in certain situations, still needs a lot of work) Bug Fixes * Fixed problem with animals (animals not moving sometimes) Alpha 0.5.7 2015-05-26 Bug Fixes * Fixed issue which prevented you from hiding corpses Alpha 0.6 2015-09-29 Additions * Sheep drop wool now Alpha 0.6.1.5 2015-10-13 Additions * Chickens added * Chicken meat added * You can now shear sheep to obtain wool * Moose now drop antlers Bug Fixes * Fixed animals getting stuck on ferns and other small plants * 2015-12-25 The new animals (tigers, elephants etc) can be disabled now when creating a new world * 2015-12-25 Adjusted spawnrate of animals in snow biome Alpha 0.6.4 2015-12-24 Additions * New animals: Penguin, giraffe, elephant, rhinoceros, tiger, jaguar Changes * Adjusted some animal sounds (e.g. rooster) Alpha 0.6.4.4 2016-01-28 Additions * PVE (killing animals) can be disabled Changes * Animal reverb sounds will be adjusted correctly now Bug Fixes * 2016-01-29 Fixed bug that prevented animals from moving * 2016-01-29 Fixed bug where animals were able to attack you with significant elevation differences * 2016-01-31 Hostile animals no longer hunt you if 'general->invulnerable' permission is set to true Alpha 0.7.2.5 2016-09-20 Additions * Added spawn protection for 20 seconds (hostile animals will not attack), can be adjusted in properties Changes * Improved collision of animals, they should no longer be able to walk through walls (need feedback!) * Aggressive animals can no longer hit you through walls * Animals get fall damage now when falling from a certain height Bug Fixes * Fixed "invisible animals" attacking you in rare situations Alpha 0.7.3 2016-10-18 Additions * Added Mini Pig (currently only spawnable via command "spawnnpc minipig") Changes * Improved animal collision (especially object collision) Bug Fixes * 2016-10-19 Adjusted sound for Mini Pigs * Fixed issue which prevented you from shearing sheep in certain situations Alpha 0.8 [2017-01-01 Additions * New animals: boar, polar bear, deer, rat * New items: bear pelt, polarbear pelt, deer pelt, moose pelt, goat pelt, fox pelt, sheep pelt, boar hide, cow hide, pig hide * Added footstep sounds to animals * 2017-01-10 Added new animals to world creation dialog Changes * Animals will now drown when they are underwater Bug Fixes * 2017-01-13 Fixed issue which caused animals to be frozen Alpha 0.8.1 2017-02-14 Additions * New items: tiger and jaguar pelt Bug Fixes * Fixed bug which prevented animals from spawning when spawn rate was set too high (multiplayer) Alpha 0.8.2 2017-04-21 Changes * Improved animal pathfinding in caves and dungeons (still WIP) * Adjusted "aggro range" of animals * 2017-05-01 Rabbits, foxes, penguins and deer escape from the player again Bug Fixes * Animals should no longer fall through the ground * 2017-04-25 Fixed issue with animal collisions not being removed properly Category:Link Hub Category:Animals